Peter Martin
Peter Martin is one of the main characters in the sixth ''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' book, [[Who's Your Mummy?|''Who's Your Mummy?]]. He is the younger brother of Abby Martin. History Peter and his older sister, Abby, have lost their parents many years ago at an early age. Since then, they have lived with their Granny Vee, who had welcomed the orphaned children into her life. Peter and Abby love her dearly and due to how old their grandmother is, they do worry about her, though she has always been the powerhouse in the family and she was the only family they had. One day, after Peter and Abby had one of their water blaster battles (which they liked to do for fun), Granny Vee revealed that she wasn't feeling well and she needed to check into the hospital for some tests. And Granny Vee had arranged for Peter and Abby to stay with their Uncle Jonathan, whom Granny Vee says is a very interesting man and that her grandchildren will like him. Later, after a tense ride on the train to Cranford, Vermont where their uncle lived, Peter and Abby were astounded at how old-fashioned the town looked. While they waited for Uncle Jonathan, Abby noticed a castle-like house on a hill, where what appeared to be bats flew about, prompting Peter to tease Abby about as she is terrified of them. Then a strange woman with white-blond hair and a tattoo of a bluebird came over and asked the two kids if they needed help. Abby told her that their uncle was meant to meet and pointed out that the house on the hill might be his. The woman was horrified at this and told Peter and Abby that she had heard some strange moans and that something horrible could be going on in Jonathan's house. Then a carriage appeared while Abby asked the woman if she was mistaken but she went off, saying that she didn't want to see that man again. The driver of the carriage then revealed himself to be Uncle Jonathan, who told the two kids that he thought he would bring them to the house in style and apologized for being late. Peter thought the carriage was awesome and that it looked like it was from an old movie. When they got to the house on the hill, Peter saw very clearly that it was bats circling the towers. Jonathan also explained that the woman who told them about the horrible things in his house was Crazy Annie and that she was always complaining about his dogs. Peter and Abby were most astounded when they stepped into Jonathan's house and felt like they had stepped into the time of Ancient Egypt and Jonathan explained that he had spent a good part in Egypt and that he is a collector and brought back many treasures. He also told Peter and Abby that they will be seeing a mummy or two before their visit is over, to which Peter was most delighted of. The two kids then met Jonathan's housekeeper, Sonja. Peter asked Sonja if she has seen the mummy, to which Jonathan replied that she is too busy to worry her head about mummies. After Sonja showed them to their rooms, Peter sneaked into Abby's room and squirted her while she was unarmed and she retaliated by pretending to squirt water at him when her gun wasn't loaded and Peter remarked that they would have awesome water battles in the house to which Abby replied that Jonathan won't like it due to many valuable objects present. Peter then asked if they could call Granny Vee to see how she was feeling and Granny Vee responded that she will be having the tests tomorrow and that she wanted the two kids to enjoy their stay with Jonathan and assured them that she will be fine. Peter and Abby hoped that she was telling the truth after the call. At dinner, Jonathan told Peter and Abby about his many adventures in Egypt, adding in some jokes while he was at it. Then Peter was anxious to see one of the mummies, so Jonathan led him and Abby to a recreation of a temple, that took Jonathan three years to build and showed them a mummy named Ka-Ran-Tut, a boy pharaoh about Peter's age who had ruled Egypt when he was four years old and was responsible for the deaths of nearly two thousand people, to which the two kids were most astounded at. Abby remarked that she was going to have nightmares tonight and Peter startled her by saying "Who's your mummy?" in a dry whisper, angering Abby. The next morning, Abby was shaken about how the bats had attacked a powerful and evil-looking man wearing a baggy black overcoat. Peter thought Abby was crazy until Jonathan explained that his house is a target for thieves as he has so many valuable objects and assured the two kids that the house is safe from anyone who tries to get in. Peter then asked if they could go to the village to get a new iPod to which Jonathan replied that he is too busy, that there won't be any store that sells electronics and he only gets snail mail. Peter remarked that is lame, to which Abby scolded him about and asked him to be a better guest. Later that day, Abby ran to Peter and hysterically told him that Jonathan's cat, Cleopatra had disintegrated when she blasted her with her water gun, therefore killing her. They saw very clearly that something was wrong, so Abby declared that they have to get away and suggested that they tell Jonathan that they are needed back home so he can drive them to the train station. They searched all over the house for Jonathan until they figured that he is in his private quarters (in which they weren't allowed to enter) and went inside to see if he was there. While they were looking for Jonathan, Peter and Abby saw that he had kept a whole load of mummies and heard what sounded like moaning and groaning coming from the coffins. Peter and Abby eventually found Jonathan in the far room standing over a mummy on a table and then to their disgust and horror, Jonathan pulled an organ out from the mummy and started to devour it! Peter and Abby, completely sickened and more terrified than ever, struggled to get the horrible image from their minds and Abby tried to call the police, only to find that her battery was stolen. It was foggy outside, but Peter and Abby saw that they had no choice but to get to the village on foot. After a narrow getaway from the bats, Peter and Abby stopped across from the train station and encountered the man that was at the house last night. The man pursued the two kids across town until Crazy Annie appeared in her car and helped the two children escape the man. Peter and Abby were very grateful to Annie and asked her if she was taking them to her house. But it turned out that Annie was working for Jonathan and she drove them back to him to Peter and Abby's horror. Peter and Abby were then forced into the house to Jonathan's private quarters with the mummies. There Jonathan told them that he needed Abby's hair and revealed that he had cut off a lock of it to test it and told them that he will have to keep them in his house forever. At first Peter thought he was joking, but Jonathan told him and Abby that they have seen too much, which is why he won't let them leave. Jonathan then explained that he, Annie and Sonja are ancient Egyptians who have discovered the secret of immortal life by devouring the insides of mummies. Abby protested that it is impossible as the mummies organs would dry up after two hundred years, to which Jonathan replied that have the secret to keep the mummies alive and the organs fresh. He then told the children that they need one ingredient from them to keep the organs fresh which is Abby's hair. The three Egyptians then attempted to cut Abby's hair, but Peter subdued them and the two of them raced to the door and bumped into the evil-looking man again. The man told Jonathan that he is taking the kids and told them that ''he is their Uncle Jonathan. The man that the kids thought of as Jonathan introduced himself as King Tuttan-Rha and said to Peter and Abby that he saw their uncle showing off their photos in the village and when he saw Abby's hair, he had to have it so he sent Sonja to delay him while he went to pick them up. The trio attempted to get away when Tuttan-Rha threatened to sick the bats on them. Abby then screamed at Peter and Jonathan to run to Peter's room, remembering that he had his water blaster there and that her blaster had melted Cleopatra and maybe it will do the same to the Egyptians. When the Egyptians entered the room, Jonathan attempted to spray them only to find the blaster empty and then a fight broke out between him and Tuttan-Rha. As Jonathan struggled with the evil Egyptian, Abby went into the bathroom and filled her mouth with water. As Jonathan struggled terribly with Tuttan-Rha with a terrified Peter watching, Abby entered and did one of her champion, gold-medal water spits on him, causing Tuttan-Rha, along with Annie and Sonja to disintegrate, killing them. Seeing the three villains were no more, she, Peter and Jonathan started looking for an exit when Abby remembered the mummies and went in the quarters to inspect them. She saw that the mummies were connected to the life force as well, as she noticed that they were no longer moaning and groaning. Abby went to one to have a closer look when it suddenly grabbed her and thanked the terrified girl for letting him and the others die. After asking Abby if she was all right, Peter and the others left the house. The next day at the train station, Jonathan apologized to Peter and Abby about how they had such a horrifying time. Jonathan told them that are safe and sound and that is what mattered and asked the two kids to give his warmest regards to Granny Vee as they boarded the train for home. When they got home, Peter and Abby found Granny Vee upstairs and were upset that she had become so weak, frail and tired. Granny Vee confessed that she was not doing well and the children offered to help her and took her into the kitchen. There Abby unwrapped a parcel that she brought from the village which Granny Vee didn't like the smell of and Peter watched her take a bite that will do her a world of good and keep her around for a long, long time. After that, Peter was so affected by their experience at Tuttan-Rha's house, that he had become frightened of a lot of things and didn't even want to do anymore water battles. When he and Abby were given an invitation to HorrorLand, Peter told Abby that he wanted to stay and hang out with his friends. Abby tried to persuade him to come, but Peter stubbornly stood his ground, so Abby ended up going to HorrorLand without him. What Peter didn't know was that he and his sister, along with thirteen other guests were being invited so that their enemies can have revenge on them. General information Personality Peter has always been quite fidgety and never likes to sit still for more than ten minutes as at home he laps up his food like a dog in five seconds, jumps up from the table and asks to be excused. He is very impatient and anxious to do something exciting. But he can also be calm and like Abby, he often worried about Granny Vee as she is the only family they had. Peter sometimes has a tendency to be grumpy, especially when he loses a water fight with Abby and is quite a sore loser. He also likes to tease her about her fear of bats by pretending to see them wherever they go, just to torture his big sister. He and Abby sometimes have their ups and downs, but they do get along and agree on things. Ever since their run-in with Tuttan-Rha, Peter has been frightened by a lot of things and doesn't even want to play more water battles. Physical appearance Peter is ten years old, Asian American, short and skinny with long straight black hair like Abby. Peter is so short that he looks like he is seven or eight. Appearances * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** [[Who's Your Mummy?|''Who's Your Mummy?]] ** [[The Streets of Panic Park|''The Streets of Panic Park]] (possible cameo) Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand